cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-26141468-20150921105046
Part 2: ' '''Rock-headed Proffesor, Aspidochelone GN ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC)1/Turn: SB1 When this unit is placed on VC, you may the cost, if you do, choose up to one card from your hand, call it to RC. Choose up to two of your rearguards, and until end of turn, they get “AUTO(RC)1/Turn: When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit’s POWER is 20000 or greater, choose one of your rearguards, it gets POWER+4000 until the end of turn, and at the end of turn, draw a card, you may retire that unit.”. //Good thing Chatnoir is a professor :P Platinum Proffesor, Moonlight Wolf (G2) GN ' AUTO: choose three grade 1 or greater cards from your drop zone, put them to the bottom of your deck in any order During your end phase, when this unit is put to drop zone from RC, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your units, search your deck for up to one card with the same name as that unit, reveal it to your opponent, put it to hand, shuffle your deck. //So…any “breaking” combos? :P '''Fallen Nephilim, Mikhail Vrubel DI ' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: one of your rearguards, put it to your soul SC2. If the number of cards in your soul is six or more, look at the five cards from tops of your deck, search for up to one card from among them, put it to your hand, put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. Then if the number of cards in your soul is ten or more, all of your units gets POWER+5000 until the end of turn. //Want a rush? This is rush :P Witch of Fallen Skies, Ruby G ''' [[http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Stride '''Stride]] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: with “Witch” in its name If you have a heart card with “Witch” in its name, SC3, and until the end of turn, this unit gets “AUTO(VC): SB3 When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, draw a card, and this unit gets POWER+5000 until the end of that battle.” “AUTO(VC)1/Turn: When a card is put to drop zone from your soul, call that card to RC, and that unit gets POWER+2000 until the end of that turn.”. //Gene-Witches didn’t get their Stride so this could be a great opportunity for them 'Huginn and Muninn (G2) G ' CONT(RC in the left column of the front row): During your turn, this unit gets POWER+2000 “AUTO(RC): At the end of the battle that your vanguard attacked, if a card is put to drop zone from your soul during that turn, draw a card, put this unit to your hand.”. CONT(RC in the right column of the front row): During your turn, this unit gets POWER+2000 “AUTO(RC): At the beginning of your vanguard’s drive step, if a card is put to drop zone from your soul during that turn, look at the top card of your deck, put that card on top or bottom of your deck, put this unit to your hand.”. //Fits the Genesis theme :P let ze flemeng zalt bern!!! XD